


【原创角色/Ezio】薄夏

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: Alessio Del Boccàccio人物简介：（身高 187；体重 100kg）Alessio是文艺复兴时期的意大利刺客，出生于罗马的一个贵族家庭，因为家族世代相传而从小跟随父亲及兄弟等学习医术，对阿拉伯药典很感兴趣，因此在罗马最为通俗的医生技能外（毕竟是个7k以上人口都是妓女的城市）精通药剂学，是制毒用毒的高手。在罗马爆发瘟疫期间，大部分居民包括医生都纷纷逃出城，但Boccàccio家族依旧坚守在了城中为前来求医的居民提供帮助，也是在此期间Alessio目睹了罗马士兵和贵族、教廷的种种暴行，心中埋下了反抗的种子。在后来的行医生涯中，他在一次冒险收治了罗马兄弟会成员并挺身而出藏匿他的举动后被尼克罗.马基雅维利找上，成为了兄弟会长期的合作者，并因为优秀的医生素质与马基雅维利建立了友谊（小马身体不好还有严重胃病），并在此期间通过其了解到了艾吉奥.奥迪托雷的种种事迹，心生向往和好感。在其向马基雅维利提出希望正式加入兄弟会后，由对方带至蒙特里久尼庄园希望向时任的刺客导师马里奥.奥迪托雷宣誓成为一名刺客，在见到艾吉奥.奥迪托雷本人时成功一见钟情（我为什么在姨母笑）。之后在蒙特里久尼败落后照顾受伤的艾吉奥过程中与其建立了一定友谊，并且在罗马期间长期为艾吉奥提供毒刃的毒药配方，接受训练，正式成为了一名刺客，并且和艾吉奥建立了伴侣关系。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	【原创角色/Ezio】薄夏

**Author's Note:**

> Alessio Del Boccàccio人物简介：（身高 187；体重 100kg）Alessio是文艺复兴时期的意大利刺客，出生于罗马的一个贵族家庭，因为家族世代相传而从小跟随父亲及兄弟等学习医术，对阿拉伯药典很感兴趣，因此在罗马最为通俗的医生技能外（毕竟是个7k以上人口都是妓女的城市）精通药剂学，是制毒用毒的高手。在罗马爆发瘟疫期间，大部分居民包括医生都纷纷逃出城，但Boccàccio家族依旧坚守在了城中为前来求医的居民提供帮助，也是在此期间Alessio目睹了罗马士兵和贵族、教廷的种种暴行，心中埋下了反抗的种子。在后来的行医生涯中，他在一次冒险收治了罗马兄弟会成员并挺身而出藏匿他的举动后被尼克罗.马基雅维利找上，成为了兄弟会长期的合作者，并因为优秀的医生素质与马基雅维利建立了友谊（小马身体不好还有严重胃病），并在此期间通过其了解到了艾吉奥.奥迪托雷的种种事迹，心生向往和好感。在其向马基雅维利提出希望正式加入兄弟会后，由对方带至蒙特里久尼庄园希望向时任的刺客导师马里奥.奥迪托雷宣誓成为一名刺客，在见到艾吉奥.奥迪托雷本人时成功一见钟情（我为什么在姨母笑）。之后在蒙特里久尼败落后照顾受伤的艾吉奥过程中与其建立了一定友谊，并且在罗马期间长期为艾吉奥提供毒刃的毒药配方，接受训练，正式成为了一名刺客，并且和艾吉奥建立了伴侣关系。

有一种说法认为，在不同季节和不同时辰出生的孩子，会天生拥有不同的脾性。当然，这是一种和占星学没什么太大差异的迷信罢了，但若是你认识Ezio. Auditore其人，便很难将他和夏天分开——他无疑是夏日之子，天生如此。

1505年那不勒斯正在举城庆祝仲夏节，Alessio便一再地想到这个说法，彼时他正跟随Ezio穿过热闹的城市往港口而去，一路上向摊贩、妓女、水手和游客打听有关米凯莱托的信息。Ezio一心一意，逢人便拿“瘦高个、手掌宽大、脸上有道伤疤，要往巴伦西亚去的男人”这话询问，但是一无所获——他花费在根除波吉亚，尤其是切萨雷上的心思几近魔怔，Alessio有和他旁敲侧击地提过几次，另还有马基雅维利和克劳迪娅等也有过类似的规劝，但是Ezio相当坚决，这坚决也无从怪罪。

在这一整天里，Alessio和Ezio在弥漫着鲜花与水果气味的集市中挤来挤去，Ezio的白袍上沾了许多抹了香料和油彩小孩子跑过时蹭上的颜色，他头发里落了两片粉色的玫瑰和一串百里香，姜黄和藏红花的粉末在他的袖口涂上朝霞一般的红晕，斗篷和护肩的夹缝里还卡进了几枚彩纸。

但Ezio全然没发现这一切，他在仲夏斑斓热烈的河流中只顾着逆流上行，脚下五光十色的鹅卵石咯吱作响、叮咚和鸣，无数条年轻或年老的鲑鱼滑腻而鲜艳的鳞片挤着他的身体游过、奔流，拍动清亮的河水……可他统统无动于衷，忘却了关于世界与自然的一切。

当太阳落下，圆月东升，Ezio这才因为晚风穿过汗湿的衣袍不自禁地打了个寒战，站在空荡荡的港口眺望地平线尽头，在那里，夕阳的绿光正消逝于海面。

他回头看向跟随自己的刺客同僚。

“他一定是要去巴伦西亚的。”Ezio咬牙切齿，疲惫地说道，定定地看着Alessio，他的好医生、好朋友、亲密的情人。

Alessio没说什么，拍了拍他的肩膀“先去和达芬奇先生会和吧，说不定他那边会有什么收获。”

Ezio皱眉，和Alessio并肩开始往他们在那不勒斯落脚的旅店走，沿着漫长而潮湿的堤岸，慢慢地、轻缓地踏上归程。

约莫是来自他们背后而来的一阵海风的关系，Ezio也就在那阵风中微不可查地叹了口气“金苹果不会说谎，我见到了米凯莱托就在巴伦西亚的场景，他一定——说不定这会儿已经在那里了。”

他身上属于仲夏的气味在随风而逝，Alessio想道，低头时正看到他发顶上飘落的玫瑰和百里香也随风而去。

“救出切萨雷不会是一朝一夕的工作，况且米凯莱托已经知道我们正在追踪他，或许为了万无一失他反而会主动停下来守株待兔等我们上门。”

“或许。”Ezio说道，心不在焉地，“取决于他对自己的主子的事业究竟有多心切。”

等夜幕完全降临后，他们走进城市狭阴暗的巷道，仲夏节收集了那不勒斯所有的居民，万人空巷。

不远处广场的上空开始绽放起烟火，绚丽的大地之火遮蔽星辰，照亮人群仰起的面孔。那响亮的哨声像是某种鸟类的呼唤，很久以前，或许一只年轻蓬勃的鸟儿和森林中其他所有的精灵一样，也会热烈地回应它。Ezio仰头去看，安安静静地，火焰绽放的瞬间将他的双眸照得雪亮。

Alessio在这时候拿出一个皮革夹子给他“生日快乐，Ezio。”

Ezio愣了一下，接过那个看起来灰扑扑的寒酸礼物时忍不住笑起来“谢谢——是嘛，我已经45岁了，唉……时间过得真快。”

“毕竟人每年都得有一回生日，难免就觉得这回事总像是昨天才发生过。”Alessio差不多也给他过过三四回生日了，有一次Ezio刚好需要去一趟威尼斯没能赶上，便只好在感恩节补上。

Ezio粗略看了看，那是一套崭新的缝合工具，还有几支强效止痛药。他掀起药瓶上特意挂上的标签看了看，冲他的好医生挑了挑眉“好像是某人劝我别总是依赖止疼药来着？”

Alessio叹了口气，伸手把皮夹合上，塞进他腰包里“我希望你别用得上它们，但说要是医学院教会了我什么，最重要的一点就是永远得防患于未然。”

尤其对你。他没把这话说出来，但是Ezio眯起眼睛瞧着他轻哼了一声，他就知道对方其实对此已经心知肚明了。

他们在阴影中短暂地接了一会儿吻，Alessio埋在年长的寿星颈肩嗅到他在夏日的长河里浑身沾染的气味，玫瑰、百里香、姜黄、藏红花，还有许多烂漫的鲜花与水果。在古罗马和希腊的城邦中，人们让年轻的少年少女佩上花冠与嫩枝，作为春日的象征——待到夏日时他们就成熟、健壮、热烈，但不会永远停留在此刻……他轻轻地，有那么一点儿克制地拥抱住Ezio一会儿，怀中暖烘烘的体温像一团慢慢燃烧的火。

Alessio比他高出整整一个头，有时候这会让Ezio有些许不满，又有些时候则会拿来调侃他不那么尽如人意的剑术与武力。一个医生平白生得这么高大，约莫就是为了给那些健壮的、但是也会和凡人一样流血、一样衰老的英雄提供荫蔽，当他们难得脆弱时，总得有棵树还要在身边立得笔直。

他拥抱着一整个正在缓慢流逝的夏日，想到人们保存葡萄花的夏日的法子，想到酿造与窖藏的魔法。但是夏日奔波不息，逆流而上，流萤与香风无论如何都挽留不住他的衣摆，在他要去的那个寒星高挂的山顶，秋日在那里守候，山脚下则横卧着静谧而安宁的深冬。

隔天他们计划干脆现在港口买下一艘会往西班牙去的船，无论如何都先抵达巴伦西亚的土地的好，这个时候命运倒是舍得跳出来多此一举地帮上点忙了。一个约莫是从街头巷尾听闻了有人在打听米凯莱托消息的妓女匆匆赶来港口，在堤岸边上拦住他们，怀着一种待价而沽的心态向他们敲诈报酬，兜售情报。而后他们确认了米凯莱托的确已经前往巴伦西亚，从而也坐上了前往西班牙的船。

等到船只的白帆展开，兜住了满怀咸咸的海风时，Ezio的画家好友同样向他道贺：

“生日快乐，Ezio。”莱昂纳多说道，这时候，Ezio不得不承认自己的确已经又度过了生命中的一年。但是反过来，那些从他身边不断向下游奔赴的鲑鱼也同样没有一刻停歇。

第二天傍晚时，风暴开始在他们前方不远处团聚，凝结成一大团深灰色的水滴，Ezio这个时候便知道自己及时追上米凯莱托的打算是要落空了，但人总没办法和自然抗议什么，就算抗议了也是无济于事的，他一言不发地回到了舱室，Alessio则去和大副要了一点儿胡椒和姜，为了让有些晕船的达.芬奇感觉好些。

享誉几乎整个意大利和半个地中海的画家先生被安置在船上除了船长室外最优越的房间，但是舒适的床铺和亮敞的天窗对于克服晕船的助益不大。不过热乎乎的胡椒汤倒是有点儿帮助，等到画家感觉好些后，他起身坐在床铺上，慢慢喝掉剩下的热汤，悄悄从碗沿上打量穿着刺客长袍的医生。

“您似乎有话要说。”Alessio微笑地说道，在刚才的某一瞬间，他从画家的白发与起皱的、带着柔软斑点的皮肤上看到了一副模糊的画面，差不多是所有人类在度过漫长或短暂的，没什么单独意义的一生后必然会身处的生活。

老实说，介于早先Ezio带着苹果前去找这位“伊甸碎片熟悉者”时提到的事情，而且Alessio认识达.芬奇的时间实际是早于他和Ezio建立起这种亲密关系的，他总觉得某一刻对方会对此说什么，不过不一定不是对他本人，毕竟有时候Ezio也会和马基雅维利或者他抱怨萨莱就是个纯粹的蠢货，简直有损他忠诚朋友的名誉——这次对话发生在Ezio从儒勒教皇那里回来之后，听得他如此牢骚时，Alessio自然会好奇Ezio的其他朋友对于自己的看法，毕竟，这也同样是个不那么完全的秘密。

但是画家先生却只把这个话题在投向他的复杂的、轻飘飘的目光中揭了过去，这个时候，Alessio就知道自己好歹在Ezio年长的好友眼中还没那么糟糕。

“我有担心过要是Ezio找不到米凯莱托前往巴伦西亚的消息该怎么办。”画家搁下空荡荡的汤碗，对他说道。

某一刻，Alessio以为他是在试探自己的态度，但是随即他意识到或许对于当时在达.芬奇工作室等待苹果给出最终答案的所有人来说，他们看到的都是同样的东西，心中也就焕发出了同样的担忧。

“金苹果不会说谎。”但他还是复述了昨日Ezio的话，想起那时候伴随凉薄的海风，从45岁的刺客导师胸膛中呼出的叹息“事实证明它的确也给出了诚实的指引。”

这个时候他和画家对视一眼，从对方眼中都再一次看见了他们在工作室看到过的一切：苹果开始焕发出光芒，照亮Ezio的面容和眸子就好像他是一座融金所铸的雕塑，在那一刻，他是没有生命的，就好像是阿弗洛狄忒赋予加泰拉生命的逆转，然后光芒消失，Ezio回到人间，告诉他们他听到了声音，做出预言。

更早些时候，马基雅维利在和他们告别时低语，说Ezio在墙的另一边说他看到了影像，显示出一座西班牙的堡垒，上面飘荡着费迪南德国王与伊莎贝拉王后的旗帜。

画家摇了摇头，热汤带来的慰藉从他胸膛里慢慢下沉，他重新躺下去，等待午夜时分会将整艘船吞入腹中的风暴降临。

“或许等到Ezio亲自手刃切萨雷后他会感觉好些。”他说道。

Alessio没说话，轻轻确认了他的脉搏，年老的、轻而薄的心跳，羽毛似的。

画家闭上眼睛准备入睡休息“在明年他再过生日之前，但愿如此。”

“总不会太久——晚些时候我会带点鱼肉来，您请好好休息。”医生回答他，关上门出去了。

雨点已经开始落下，敲击在船壳上的声音如同千万只皮鼓同时奏响，过一会儿鼓声会变作敲下的木桩，最后变成漫天轰隆的炮火——Ezio决意要杀死切萨雷，亲手拿走他的性命，眼看着他断气。有时候Alessio会疑心那些让他皱起眉头的梦境里是否是关于此事久久不能达成的焦躁。

1502年，差不多是Alessio刚刚和马基雅维利提出希望正式加入他们事业的时候，在那之前他听说过几次关于Ezio的事情，但是从街头巷尾听来的消息却比从自己的刺客朋友那里更多，这一情况一直持续到了当年Ezio在西斯廷大教堂引发的混乱，这一天里好几个走进Boccàccio家诊所的士兵与平民谈及此事，在那时，或许是一种洋溢在罗马和梵蒂冈的古怪热闹的缘故，又或是和前妻婚姻告结的缘故，又或者是Alessio在本家受到的不名誉漠视终于在决心的边缘推了他一把。他在黄昏时分仿佛突然被一道闪电击中，一个可能已经在他的思绪下徘徊了许久的念头豁然占据了全身。

这念头使他迈着轻快的步伐前去拜访暂时停留在罗马的马基雅维利，向他表明了自己的愿望，对方古怪地看着他笑了一下，问他是否真的清楚这意味着什么，Alessio也就笑着回答他，他早就从那些或者是摔断了腿，或者是挨了刀子，吃了枪子儿，而被同伴送到他门口的刺客那里知道得一清二楚了。

作为一个同盟者的医生和做一个刺客可截然不同。

听您吩咐，大人。

于是隔了几天马基雅维利启程往蒙特里久尼而去时，他带上了Alessio，去向意大利境内目前的刺客导师宣誓。事情从这个时候开始滑向了一条怪异而惹人发笑的道路。

他们抵达蒙特里久尼的那一天，城外的草甸红花遍布，盛夏的阳光让它们尽情张开鲜艳的裙摆热烈欢舞，风带着和煦的温度，天空镀满通透的湛蓝，在柠檬和橄榄的阴影下，夜雨留下的小水潭连缀一处，闪闪发光。

就在那闪闪发光的道路尽头，Ezio救下来一个和家人走失的小女孩，远远的，马基雅维利就对Alessio说，看，那就是Ezio.Auditore，我们好心的圣人。

他说这话时叹了口气，但脸上还是挂着笑意的。Alessio早前时有见他提到罗德里戈.波吉亚还活着时皱起的眉头，但那时Alessio心中没有这一切关于敌人的担忧，忘记了斗争和荣耀，他涌现出一种前所未有的欲望，滚烫得几乎要灼伤自己，本身就极具危险、充满荒谬——在一个短暂而错误的时刻里，这种欲望只懂得“得到”和“拥有”。

但在随后波吉亚的炮火来临，Alessio受马基雅维利的托付赶上支身前往罗马的Ezio，最终在一辆草车里找到重伤昏迷的刺客，在那时，这种欲望再次迎来的陡变，从来都使人头晕目眩……

等他回到他们的舱室时，早前因为无法及时追上米凯莱托的焦躁已经从Ezio身上消失，他坐在床铺上保养着武器，倾听、等待，或许也在回忆——回忆犹豫与仁慈曾给他带来的悔恨，还有伴随火焰与硝烟而失去的一切。人们担忧他根除波吉亚的决心会反过来害了他，这并不是没有可能，诸多的寓言和故事总是会反复劝诫道复仇是一件没有意义的举动，反而是损害自己的猛毒。但Alessio对此有着截然不同的看法，他体会过失血和感染使Ezio在他背脊上发烫的温度，那时候Ezio还执着捏着剑柄，在恍惚的高烧里呼唤他的妹妹，时不时打一个寒颤。劝说一团火焰自行熄灭只不过是徒劳的工作，Alessio一清二楚。况且，哪里真的有道理要去规劝夏夜的篝火，说它总有一天将会把自己燃尽。

船只在风暴中摇晃得太厉害，两个刺客干脆把灯熄灭，只依靠一点儿从舷窗透入的暗淡光芒照亮舱室，Ezio在黑暗中依旧可以敏锐地视物，而Alessio没有这种天赋，只看得见他支在身前的长剑的光亮——它一如一道苍白的闪电，正如所有盛夏的夜晚，都将伴随暴雨而来乍现天际的闪电。

这个时候，在闪电后的雷鸣里，油石擦过剑刃的声音停了下来，Ezio的声音从混合着雨幕与海潮的黑暗中传来，带着些许笑意“怎么了？Alessio，你有点紧张？”

这个旧笑话是一年前的烂帐，有一回晌午时分Alessio在藏身处给他缝针的时候天气突然转阴，在医生还没来得及留意的时候劈下一道惊雷，吓了他一跳，穿空了两个针脚，扎进了Ezio的伤口里。

Alessio轻哼了一声“放心，导师，这回可挨不到你身上。”

“别担心，睡一觉起来雷声就没了。”

Ezio调侃这一句话时，刚巧外面船舱里约莫是货物之类的东西翻倒了下来，发出一声巨响。Alessio顺势叹了口气“看起来今晚要睡个好觉可不太容易。”

“下午的时候船长告诉我说坏天气可能还会持续好几天，为了上岸后我们的状况着想，哪怕不那么容易总还是得睡一觉，医生。”

船只还在剧烈地摇晃着，Alessio听到Ezio将保养好的剑插回剑鞘放在床下的声音，它沿着摇晃的甲板滑动，发出轻微的摩擦声，让他在黑暗中找准了方向。

等到他摸索着挨着Ezio坐下时，他闻到皂盐的味道，出发前为了清除在仲夏节的街道上蹭了一身的香料和油彩，Ezio将外袍换下付钱给旅店的老板娘拿去清洗，现在橄榄和柠檬的气味藏在咸咸的海风的潮气下浸透了他，在Alessio凑近时散发出和煦的热度。

Ezio伸手不轻不重地推了他一下，憋着笑“你已经是个大孩子了Alessio，得学会在打雷的时候自己一个人睡。”

Alessio笑了一下“你倒是没说错，我们总不能东倒西歪地上岸去追踪米凯莱托和波吉亚。”他按下艾吉奥拿着油石与棉布的手，在黑暗中感受到他热烘烘的面孔就在近处“早点休息吧，Ezio，晚安。”他在嘴唇边碰到的那片皮肤上留下一个吻，片刻之中感觉到Ezio的睫毛贴着嘴唇扇动的轻微刺痒。Ezio让他拿走了保养工具，Alessio则摸到了他搁在床头的腰包把它们好好包起来塞进去。

“唉，医生。”Ezio蹬掉靴子，那两声哐当的落地声像是某种无奈而柔和的妥协。

医生耸了耸肩。

“晚安，Alessio。”年长的刺客在黑暗中说道，那团带着橄榄和柠檬气息的热气也就凑上来落下一个亲热的吻，Ezio果然是能够看得一清二楚的，他精准地吻医生的嘴唇上，医生却无法抓住那即刻隐没在黑暗中的笑意。

五天之后他们抵达了巴伦西亚的海岸，总体来说航行还算顺利，在最后一天里，画家总算克服了晕船，蔫搭搭地走上甲板和他们站到一起。乌云在他们身后很远的地方渐渐飘远，脚下的海水重新变成清澈的绿色，在辽远的天空尽头泛起镜子似的白光。

“它看起来像块儿黑云母。”达.芬奇趴在船舷上，有气无力地说道，盯着那块儿给他们增添了不少麻烦的云。

“云母？比如石板笔用的那种？”Alessio问道，看着年过半百的画家蜡黄的脸色心下计较上了岸或许应该先找地方把他安顿下来，米凯莱托不大会这么着急，就算他真的那么殷切地想要救出自己的主人，这会儿他们赶紧赶慢那半天也没什么意义。

“很接近，但还是有点儿区别。石笔用的是滑石。”画家眯起眼睛打量逐渐消失在视野里的“黑云母”“虽然大多数时候我对动物和人体更感兴趣，但是自然风光也是不错的题材。”

“那如果您见到了昨晚的风景，一定会更加感兴趣的。”

画家眨了眨眼睛。“昨晚？”

医生也就靠在船舷上给他比划“暴风雨中的闪电，就像棵擎天的巨树一样，它劈在远处的海面上，整片黑色的水面都会炸开一团白光，那一瞬间还会看到很多鳗鱼一样潜进水中的电流。”

“那听上去的确非常惊人。唉，或许回程的时候我能有幸也见识一次……还是算了，我更期待风平浪静的航程一些，听水手们说，这附近有时候能够看到海豚。”

昨夜，当他们即将驶离风暴时，风暴便向他们展现了最狂乱的一面，两个刺客于是也加入了帮忙固定货物、收拢船帆、抢救漏水甲板的水手行列。于是Ezio的长袍才刚摆脱那不勒斯斑斓的油彩没几天，就又被发了疯的海水浸了个湿透。

Alessio没好上哪儿去，但和离家几十年的刺客导师不同，他尚且有一个每到新年都会算上他一件新衣并且随信寄来的母亲。他做刺客的年岁太短了，除却面对Ezio的那一面，似乎还总另有与Boccàccio家族的世俗相连的一部分没来得及完全祛除。这会儿医生自己换上了一身干净的衣袍，是他从医学院毕业那年专买了天鹅绒和染色的印花皮革裁剪的长外套，甚至还缀着不少磨光的银饰。

Ezio调侃他这模样一看就是个刚刚拿到证书的医生，正要耀武扬威地去银行借一笔款子好在最热闹的街上开张自己的诊所——这也差不多是Alessio 20多岁时所做过的事情。那时候他穿着这身漂亮衣服，佩着把护手上镂着金玫瑰的细剑，披着刺绣的绒布斗篷走在罗马的街道上，感觉整座城市都是崭新而明亮的：阳光从大教堂顶端的铁十字如光帘般投落，穿过玫瑰窗映出一副副彩虹般的画；人们的生活是规律而和蔼的，疾病与死亡只不过是上帝留给人稍带灰尘的一点儿考验，它们苦涩的滋味短暂而易碎。

那时候他觉得自己能够轻易战胜自己反对的一切，拥护自己热爱与支持的也只不过举手之劳。世界的规律很简单！Alessio曾经对自己的同窗们这样夸口，与此同时过着一种对一切报以冷静而轻蔑的眼光、自以为高尚的生活。

后来有一年，瘟疫像是一场六月的雪降落在罗马的土地上。那一年Alessio刚过30岁，当第一个病人死去时，他埋怨是因为书本与教师都未曾见识过这种疾病——陌生的威胁是需要探索与试验才能克服的，他起先用这样的理由说服了自己。后来，Alessio渐渐察觉到疾病和死亡的形状并不只是在他的诊所，在病床与衰微的人体上显现，它在整座城市，整个意大利生根发芽、无孔不入，也将腐朽带给意识与思想，摧枯拉朽生活的所有边角。

瘟疫是一只缓慢死去的巨兽，在它的尸身最终倒下，开始腐烂之前，那道越降越低的阴影悬在他们每一个人头顶。

那一年，有很多失去了丈夫、儿子与兄弟的人被赶出家门，失去他们的房子、土地与金钱，争辩的声音则会加速阴影的降临。它或许就和片刻前还坠在天空尽头的那片“黑云母”一样，是风暴的子宫，是闪电的苗床——在那道唤醒Alessio让他前去寻觅的惊雷劈落之前，一个受伤的刺客来到他门前，Alessio收留了他，为他治疗、藏匿他的踪迹，后来是更多的刺客……他成为罗马兄弟会的朋友，冒着性命的危险提供帮助。自从第一次为那些因为刀剑与火焰、重力而留下的伤口缝合、清洗，Alessio就知道自己将永远离不开这样的生活，他总有一天会进入那些伤口深处，看到所有受伤的骨骼，所有破碎的内脏，所有直至最后一刻都在勃勃跳动、热烈燃烧的心脏。

从那时起，他或许就已经开始等待，心知肚明——直到Ezio的名字在罗马的大街小巷中开始流传，Alessio. Boccàccio的风暴也终于来临。

这时候，一只海鸥飞到他们的船桅上停下歇息，梭形的影子投在舰桥的台阶上，和Ezio的刺客长袍的影子相印成趣，它叽喳叫了一声，快活地冲自己不说话的同类打了个招呼。

“我们快靠岸啦！先生们！”这艘西班牙轻帆船的船长扯着嗓子冲他们喊道，Alessio点了点头，攀上主桅将侧帆下挂着晾晒的衣物取下，回去船舱了。

时运不济的Auditore老爷披着医生学生时代一件稍旧的的深色长衣，坐在舱室的地板上确认巴伦西亚的地图，Alessio给他把晒干的衣服掸一掸，铺在床上。

“巴伦西亚没有能够藏匿切萨雷的地方。”他阴郁地说道，指一指一旁另一张西班牙全境的地图，这两样东西都价值不菲，或者说卖给他们这玩意儿的家伙成心就是为了大赚一笔，“附近的堡垒和一些修道院倒是有可能。”

“无论怎么说，等我们上岸后都得着意打听一番。”医生摊了摊手，把地图收拢一处，“过不了多久就要靠岸了，到时我们便会知道答案。”

Ezio不置可否，起身换上干燥的衣服，抖下一层亮晶晶的盐花。“这下可好，等找到地方落脚，我又得拿去再洗一遍。”

Alessio笑了笑，实在没忍住，便告诉他：“你现在闻起来像是一块柠檬派。”

Ezio套着袖子的动作一顿，莫名地看着他。“什么？”

“橄榄，柠檬，海盐，出炉后晒一晒太阳，”Alessio一本正经给他数着菜谱上的名录，竖起四根手指，“柠檬派。”

“可怜的Alessio，呆在地中海飘摇了五天后，已经被无止尽的咸鱼和腌牛肉馋坏了。”年长的刺客导师笑他。

医生不说话，埋头吻了吻他的耳朵，把他的发带塞进他手里，先行带着自己的行李登上甲板去了。

实际抵达巴伦西亚后，Ezio反而松了口气，不过这下他们也不敢按原计划先把疲惫的画家找地方安顿下来。加泰罗尼亚繁荣热闹的城市中暗藏杀机，而且还是把因为久等而已经开始微微发颤的刀刃，就像野狼饿了太久而滴下涎水的牙齿。

“我实在没想到米凯莱托对我比对他的主子更加殷切。”Ezio在前往据称米凯莱托和他的西班牙狐朋狗友们正聚首的孤狼旅馆途中悄声对Alessio说道，医生的回应是给他一份用以装配进毒刃的药剂，亲切地塞进他的掌心，就好像给热面包里塞进一块黄油，权当是心照不宣的锦上添花。

画家忧心忡忡地跟着他们，途中一直不近不远缀在他们身上那些明目张胆的窥视即使是达.芬奇也能轻易察觉，不禁夹在他俩中间叹了口气：“真有你们的，我的朋友们。退敌的方法就是直往人家为咱们精心布置好的陷阱里一头撞去。”

Ezio拍了拍莱昂纳多的肩，没有多言。如今他知道，无论陷阱与否，他都是在朝着自己的夙愿前进着。切萨雷的力量——他残余党羽的力量，波吉亚与圣殿骑士的力量，他们最后的斗争都将要在这片土地落下帷幕，他知道。他像是森林中奔着一种来自自然的冲动，一股脑向前冲刺的野兽，路途中每一棵树藏在黑暗中的影子，每一张等待在道路中间的蛛网，每一条阻断的河流……他都再顾不上瞻前顾后，他得冲刺，得用尽全力，一心一意。

孤狼旅店只不过是暗巷里的一处简陋建筑，木质的结构在长久的风吹日晒中变成了焦油一般的深黑色，坐落于一条窄巷尽头的地理位置让它修建得像枚木楔似得又高又窄，门廊幽深，空无一人——摆明了的陷阱，因为太过于明目张胆、坦荡地请君入瓮，反而显示出一点儿不屑的意味来。

Ezio笑了笑，看向Alessio，医生回以一个颔首，一手捏紧了自己的剑柄，另一只则藏在斗篷下握着拔出的匕首，贴着裤缝垂在身侧。

刺客导师前锋，医生殿后，他们的画家被护在中间。

等到他们穿过门廊的瞬间，大门被关上了，十几个埋伏已久的恶党从暗处冲出来，举刀就劈。Ezio大喝一声，一脚踹翻了就近一张脏兮兮的方桌，桌腿抵着墙，Alessio则默契地拎起画家把他塞到了桌面后那点儿方寸的空间里。

这是群没有什么章法的强盗，眼下在阴暗的破旅馆里一拥而上，只冲着要一行三人毙命的目的。Ezio挡住一个企图把刀探进桌子后面的家伙，横剑上去切了他的脖子，利落地一甩鲜血把剑反手递给了画家，“莱昂纳多，拿着这个！只要有人凑过来，就只管递出去刺进他怀里。”

画家赶忙接过，下一秒，两手空空的刺客弹出了双手的袖剑，上前一步便一齐捅进了一个举刀要劈的家伙肚子里，伸手一拉，抬脚把肠肚流了一地的家伙踹到了一边。他在这时分神瞥了一眼Alessio的情况，半路出家的医生老实说剑术水平实在不敢恭维，顶多会些能在舞会上讨女士们喜欢的花哨把戏，但是眼下也不是他和其他刺客或者Ezio本人在训练场比划的时候，刀剑无眼，削下哪儿片肉，捅进哪块儿躯体多少都能赚到些伤人的鲜血和疼痛。这生得牛高马大的医生，锯起人腿来怎么顺手，这会儿胡乱急眼地瞎砍滥劈就有多顺手，而又为了弥补这点儿准头上的缺失，他还更有把涂了毒的匕首，时刻谨记给中了剑的家伙补上一刀。

Ezio于是放心地转回目光，专心对付起自己面前同样是在胡砍滥劈的家伙，在一连串仗着蛮力挥舞的刀光中猛地抬手，精准地架住了刀刃，同时一脚踹在了对方的裆部，趁他吃痛俯身时，拔出匕首从下颌钉穿了他的脑袋。

就在这时，Ezio暂且还来不及拔出钉在尸体里匕首，一股臭烘烘的热气忽然从背后贴近了他，黑暗中他只感到有一道细蛇一样的影子从面前掠过，紧接着脖颈就被猛地勒紧了。Ezio差点在陡然的窒息中咬上自己的舌头，根本反抗不及，就被那股巨力直接提了起来，下一秒双脚便已经够不到地面了。

那个暗中出手的杀手要靠他的体重杀死他，Ezio奋力撕扯着已经勒进脖颈的绳子，几乎抓破了自己的皮肤，听到那紧紧贴着自己的后颈的野兽粗重的喘息为猎杀而兴奋的呼啸着。

这身惯用于勒杀的蛮力，除了米凯莱托还能有谁？！

“Ezio!”

恍惚中，Ezio似乎听到了些咕嘟咕嘟的泡泡似的响声从自己胸膛后方传来，紧接着，一股巨大的、不容置喙的力量将那团热烘烘的野兽从他身上撕了下去，Ezio下意识弹出了袖剑，也回身刺去。这一下他眼前的黑点和耳朵里尖锐的耳鸣消退了一点儿，让他听到了米凯莱托混杂着痛呼的怒吼。

“他妈的！都给我上啊！你们这群软蛋，他们只有三个人！”

Alessio拉住了他的手臂把先前卡在尸体里的匕首塞进他手里，Ezio咕哝地道了声谢，顺势将匕首扔了出去，正中唯一一个从已经士气大损的强盗们中间冲出来企图重振旗鼓的家伙的眉心。

“你可也别着急着跑！”医生冲那个接连中了两刀，裹在黑斗篷里的圣殿骑士喊道。站在屋子中间转了转自己的匕首，让所有人都能借着昏暗的灯光看清上面诡谲的淡绿色“一个小时以内，我乐意的话就能给你们解毒，至于那些实在不配合的家伙，也就只能自己曝尸街头了。”

“你少在那危言耸听……”米凯莱托色厉内荏地说道，刚才他往门口挪去的脚步正是他已经萌生退意的信号。

Alessio冷笑。“你大可以试试，努力奔跑，到时候恐怕我们都根本不用出巴伦西亚，就能在哪条阴沟里找到你的尸体了。这玩意儿不搞波吉亚那套假仁假义的即刻毙命，大概能有十几分钟让你好好忏悔一下从出生到惨死之间干过的所有恶事。”

Ezio扫过屋里子仅剩还站着的两个人，余下还活着也不过三四人，统统都已经消受过医生那一把“裁纸刀”的问候，这会儿他还看到之前还在和Alessio对战的那个家伙正头皮贴着天花板吊在半空中，想必脑袋里正插着Alessio那把花哨归花哨，但好歹还算锋利坚韧的佩剑——但愿别扎着楼上哪个倒霉蛋的脚心了。

这下所有人都陷入了死一般的寂静，脸色惨白地盯着他们。Ezio轻咳了一声，嘴里一股血腥味儿，声音沙哑得厉害：“你们最好抓紧点，否则我们还来不及给出解药，你们就要因为最后的这点愚忠丧命了。”

米凯莱托磨了磨牙，捂住自己侧肋上的伤口，那是方才Alessio冲过来一刀刺过他身侧时留下的，不远处还有Ezio下意识反击时捅进他胃部上方的一处伤口，“杀了你们，我自己取解药就是了。”

Ezio取下上了弦的弩对着他“可别对我的好医生说这种蠢话，他治病救人比较看心情。”

这傲慢残酷的强盗冷笑了一声，也把自己最后的勇气凝结在了其中，撞开旅店的大门冲了出去。Ezio轻啧了一声，Alessio耸了耸肩。

“他的选择，这也是没办法的事。”

因为他们这副优哉游哉模样而得知他们的确没有危言耸听的强盗们顿时吓破了胆，纷纷放下武器浑身颤抖地请求放过一条性命，Ezio只消一问，便得知了切萨雷被关押的地点和他们原本准备的营救计划。

只不过一剂猛毒下起来容易，要完全解毒可就漫长了。Alessio提供给这伙儿自作自受家伙的是需要按照严格的时间间隔连续服用两天的解毒剂，等到他们基本安顿好后，Ezio让两个服了第一阶段解毒剂的家伙跟他一起去寻找米凯莱托的尸体。

最后，他们在巴伦西亚北面不远处一条官道的排水渠中找到了摔下马的米凯莱托，这位臭名昭著恶徒可怕的死状彻底将这群追随者吓得魂飞魄散，一直到他们启程前往关押着切萨雷的拉蒙塔城堡之前，都没有哪怕一个米凯莱托和波吉亚曾经的“朋友”再敢来找他们的麻烦。

但是事实证明，这群波吉亚支持者们长期以来的规划还是有意义的，在失去为首的米凯莱托后，他们的残党好好权衡了利弊，最终还是选择按原计划前去救出自己的主子。等到Ezio一行人赶到拉蒙塔时，只见到了神情紧张的典狱长，和眼下切萨雷.波吉亚已经绝尘而去的消息，更糟糕的是，经过艰难的海上颠簸和陆地骑行，年过半百的画家最终因为疲惫与劳累倒下了。

Alessio借了驿站的一个房间好安顿下达.芬奇，他还需要去梅迪那.坎波的小镇一趟采购些药品才行。但是Ezio一刻也不想等，他不安地在马厩前来回踱步，不忍心让自己的朋友为此怪罪自己，等到医生一下楼他便立马向他询问莱昂纳多的情况，但他们都看得出来他恨不得立刻翻身上马前去追击切萨雷的踪迹。

“他受了些凉，而且近来粗糙的饮食恐怕损害了点他的胃肠。”Alessio拿着一份草拟好的清单，对他说道，这样的疾病算不了什么噩耗，但是画家的年纪大了，他需要卧床休息，还需要精神上些许的放松。

“他会好起来对吧？”Ezio忧心忡忡地问道，他知道清单上的大部分东西都是很容易获得的药品“……你能留下照顾他吗？或者请一位医生来？”

Alessio手里拿着几支从鞍袋里拿出的舒缓剂，站在马匹边上看着他。“Ezio，你该不会是想一个人去追波吉亚。”

刺客导师停下步子，一手抚在自己佩剑的剑柄上“或许这根本就无法避免。”他说道，眼睛盯着脚下泥泞土地里一小团被来往马匹踩得稀碎的青苔“我看见过会有一支军队……早该料到的，米凯莱托停留在巴伦西亚那么久，总不会专门就是为了要我们的命，他那些党羽……”

Alessio看着他一会儿，明媚的阳光让Ezio兜帽下的影子颜色更深，几乎完全藏住了他的眼睛。他们行走的道路是不同的，医生想道，早前和达.芬奇在船舱中的谈话突然浮上脑海，将这一切连缀成完整的画卷。

“先知”，他想道，看着眼前栖息在夏日永不消灭阳光里垂首静思的鹰。

“我们总不能要求风暴自行休止，山峦荒野缩地成寸。”他说道，Ezio抬眸看了他一眼，“我们已经赶过路，着过急，波吉亚有通天的本事也一样不能够立刻飞渡大海……”

“他们早有准备，就算要花时间具体筹备也不会耗费太久。”

Alessio带着药品往回走。“关于瘟疫，我有个可能不值一提的经验——你不能和它较劲，一直亡羊补牢昨天遗漏的病症企图挽回恶化，它给你留下什么你就抓住什么，别再让拥有的继续减少。”

当天晚些时候，Alessio去镇上采购药品和其余的补给，他在临走前盯着Ezio那匹根本没有卸下鞍袋和行李的坐骑看了一会儿——或许等到我回来时候，会发现他已经走了，医生心想——他们是肩负着截然不同使命与信念的两类人，哪一天在一件事上分道扬镳也是自然的事。

Alessio见过许多因为家人与朋友被杀、遭遇不幸而加入刺客兄弟会的人，也对亚历山大六世和他野心勃勃的私生子统治下败絮其中的罗马心知肚明。当马里奥.奥迪托雷被杀时，他也是那眼看着惨剧发生，却爱莫能助的人群中的一员。Ezio就是在那时中了一枪，翅膀折断的鹰从屋檐上跌落，转眼被土黄色的硝烟所吞没。

哪怕他决心走入这一种截然不同的生活，将性命抛却脑后，将救死扶伤的知识用于谋杀，Alessio的剑依旧是软弱的，他没能够也让自己的剑刃上燃起火焰，没能够共情那般一往无前、只为了实现一个夙愿而搏命的意志。

但他却希望夏日永不终结，宁愿不要秋天的累累硕果，不要寒冬的静谧安眠——有一棵雷电之树在风暴中乍现，陡然撑起沉重的云幕与墨汁般的海洋。它点燃所有冰冷而漠然的凝视，要它们沸腾，生出千万条闪电的鲑鱼，要往四面八方而去。

“他往罗马去了，现在追过去或许还来得及！他撑不住的！”

在蒙特里久尼暗道的出口，Alessio和成功逃脱的众多居民待在一起，为伤残者提供帮助——马基雅维利向他这么说或许只是因为他是个业务娴熟的医生，因为他是一个朋友。他们握手，Alessio做出保证，他骑上马，沿着荒芜而烟尘四起道路往南而去，那些闪电的鲑鱼也就从他的脸颊边、从手指间游过，留下夺目而滚烫的伤痕。

当他找到重伤昏迷中的刺客导师时，他闻到他因为高烧而散发出的一点儿酸甜的味道，Ezio蒙着泪膜的眼睛红红的，灰色的眸子像是一枚燃烧的炭。

“我在哪……”

“安全的地方。”Alessio把他抱上马，把他和自己捆在一起，往罗马而去。他怀中是那夏日惊雷的心脏，熊熊燃烧、滚烫而灼人，将他一道击穿。他或许也要化作那千万条闪光的鲑鱼之一，而夏天还要继续溯回，鲑鱼便也只好跟上他，被同伴的鳞片擦得遍体鳞伤，每一次跳跃、摆脱激荡的水流之时，都只好依靠吞入那满是鲜花与水果、姜黄与藏红花的仲夏的风而生存。

Alessio·Boccàccio察觉想要反抗自己所鄙夷的事物是如此艰难，拥护自己热爱与支持的甚至更加寸步难行——

有一回，他在给Ezio缝合伤口时，发现上一次留在他右胳臂上的那一条剑伤的缝合线被重新撕裂了，粉色的血泡浸透了他的袍子。Ezio累得甚至顾不上叫疼，在他叫刺客导师把上衣脱掉重新处理那道撕裂的伤口时才恍惚地从打盹中睁开点儿眼缝。

那条微不足道、没什么大不了本事的鲑鱼在鹅卵石下的阴影里看到葡萄酒似的血珠就这样滴落在河水中，尝到其中许多苦涩而疼痛的滋味，它们很快消散，变成粉色的雾，一眨眼的功夫便彻底湮灭。

鲑鱼于是冒出水面去咬住那滴血的手指，对他说：

“我爱你，Ezio，我的朋友，我希望你不要为此感到困扰，也请别责怪我擅自产生了这样的念头，还要当着你的面掩埋它、隐瞒它，为此或许很多时候还要在你面前做出许多不合礼数的行为，说出难以理解的话。”

Ezio一个激灵，彻底清醒过来，惊骇地盯着坐在身边，给他清洗旧伤、剔除腐肉、一针一线重新缝上伤口的医生。Alessio递给他一块沾了止痛药的棉布让他咬在嘴里，减缓疼痛。

夜晚时分油灯的光线相当昏暗，实在不方便视物，Alessio一天下来已经连续处理好几个骨折的刺客，眼下带着点儿乌青，额头上渗着汗珠，淡色的金发全部湮湿、紧贴在鬓角与两颊。

这时候，医生拉动羊肠线合拢那些绽开的皮肉，冲他笑了一下“把布咬住，这样不会太疼，你要是待会儿嘴里再添道伤口可又要给我增加工作量了。”

Ezio只好犹豫地张嘴咬住那块儿棉布，盛满疑惑的眼睛紧紧瞅着他。

Alessio开始缝合，他不说话了。

到最后，他处理完刺客导师身上所有的伤口，给他拿了几份消炎止痛的药剂，送他离开。站在诊所的后门对他说道：“或许有时候我会因为再见到你受伤而陷入愤怒与不安，这就是原因，而不是别的什么叨扰。这样会有些打扰你，我明白，但是如果可以话，我仍然希望你受伤或者需要帮助时会愿意来找我。”

他停顿了一下，在弯月般的门廊下冲他微笑：“晚安，Ezio。”

远远地，Alessio看到驿站灰黑色的影子出现在前方，他放慢马匹的速度踱进马厩，看到那匹黑色的母马依旧呆在原处，上面的鞍袋与行李则已经被卸下。

“你买酒了吗？”当他进门时，Ezio坐在床沿，披着他那件旧的学生长袍，正在整理携带的行李。

“买了，但是这种地方也不能指望什么好货。”Alessio耸耸肩，给他把那瓶葡萄酒搁在床头柜上，探头扫了一眼自己的行李，看样子Ezio摸出他的备用衣物更换的动作相当熟稔。

西班牙人也会用橄榄油加柠檬制作香皂吗？

“莱昂纳多大概需要休息多久？如果情况恶化的话，我想我们还是得……送他去镇上的诊所，或许可以雇人来看护……”Ezio从搁在床上的腰带里摸下一把飞刀去开酒，一边问他，有点儿心不在焉。

Alessio拿出开瓶器递给他，顺便搁下两个上楼时从驿站老板那里拿的酒杯。“没那么严重，达.芬奇先生很快就会好起来的。他只是累坏了，我想一周左右的时间他应该就会恢复不少。”

Ezio点了点头，呷了一口酒。尽管预期不高，但这瓶酒显然对于一路以来的奔波已经算是足够的安慰了，Ezio仰头把杯子里剩下的部分喝了个干净。

这个时候，Alessio又看了他脖颈上尚未完全愈合的伤痕，乌青的勒伤边缘已经开始泛起青黄的斑点，之前Ezio自己无意识挣扎时抓伤的痕迹则大部分都已经结痂脱落了，只剩下粉色的新肉。

医生脱下手套，将手掌贴上那些凹凸不平的痕迹，Ezio搭住了他的手腕。

“基本已经恢复了，老实说当时你动作快，也没怎么伤着。”

Alessio没说话，俯身去吻那些痕迹，尝到自己曾涂抹上去的药膏残留的辛辣滋味，像是扎在他舌尖细小的针尖，于是他便干脆伸出舌头轻轻舔舐起来，尝到更多苦涩的滋味，尝到鲜活的血在伤痕累累的皮肤下汩汩流动，像是奔流不息的河水……

Ezio咽了口唾沫，伸手抱住了他的脑袋，手指插进Alessio柔软的金发间，轻轻梳过，用掌心缓慢地按压脊椎的凸起。

“Alessio，你生气了？”他小声地问道，带着一点儿暖融融的笑意，Ezio没那么容易喝醉，但他的皮肤开始泛起热度，唇齿间有葡萄酒的芬芳。

医生摇了摇头，没有停下，他仰头去吻Ezio的嘴唇，或许原本只是想浅尝辄止，但是最终两个人都较着劲儿，直到双双气喘吁吁地躺在床上。这回是Alessio稍胜一筹，压住他又沿着那身相对Ezio的身材宽大了些的袍子扒拉下去，去咬他的锁骨，冷冰冰的靴子蹭掉他只是松垮套在腰上的长裤。

Ezio里面什么也没穿，都拿去清洗了，自然。

或许自出生开始，他便已经熟稔夏日的温度，正如鱼儿熟悉它生长的泉水。Ezio赤裸的肌肤温和地浸在夏夜里，干燥而放松，因为一个又一个吻花瓣般的轻抚而稍加战栗。

他胸膛里回荡着细微的笑声，钻进Alessio的嘴里，溜进胃中，掌握着他的四肢。他们一齐潜入泉水，化身为溯游的鲑鱼，绯红的痕迹在肌肤上浮现、燃烧、融化、流淌。

好生奇怪的事，Alessio心想，在床笫间所有的间隔和差异都自动消融，有时甚至反而加深了弥合——他看到自己比Ezio颜色稍深的皮肤时觉得欣喜，双手搂住他比自己矮小一点儿的身材时更觉得满足。摇曳的烛火勾勒出年长者肌肤上所有的细纹与褶皱，像是树木用年轮标榜岁月一般鲜明，但他好喜欢那些痕迹，如此喜爱地看着汗水沿着它们流下，湿漉漉地、闪闪发光，金线似地将Ezio皱起的眉头，咬紧的嘴唇描摹鲜明。

他凑上去吻住那张嘴时，光溜溜的下巴也和Ezio修剪精致的胡须蹭在一起，干燥的掌心碰到他湿漉漉的阴茎，那些短硬的深色毛发磨蹭着Alessio的大腿，带来小动物的撒娇一样毛毛剌剌的酥痒。

他们完全就不一样，Alessio的手指上留着缝合线的勒痕，Ezio的掌心则密布割伤与老茧。但这一切不同都让他欢欣鼓舞，都让他热爱，要忍不住露出笑容，落下一个又一个、永不满足的吻。

他们已经好长时间没做过，Ezio紧得像是第一次，但他很快回忆起所有的技巧和彼此喜欢的小动作，他抬腿扣住Alessio腰背时为几个月前膝盖内侧新添的那道伤痕抱怨，于是医生便抬起一只手去轻轻挠一挠那一小块儿敏感的皮肤，听到他为此泄露的、带着骂声的呻吟，内里也一下子收紧了，绷紧的肚皮上渗出细密的汗水。

在被阳光晒得暖洋洋的泉水深处，那些玫瑰窗似的光斑游移在河床的白沙上，夏日有时便沉睡在此处，稍加安眠。

接近尾声的时候Aleesio又去吻他脖子上的伤痕，低垂着眼睛，看到那些缠绕、凝结在他颈间上的阴影。他想到自己缺乏技巧的剑术，想到Ezio窒息时从喉咙里挤出的痛苦的咯吱声，想到所有患病或受伤而死去的人——瘟疫那庞大而漆黑的影子寸寸逼近，压在他背脊上，贴着他的头颅。

Alessio不偏不倚，他缓慢地生长，挺直背脊，想要在岸泽上尽可能投出一片浓郁而宽阔的荫蔽。

“Ezio，放轻松。”他轻声说道，凑在Ezio耳边，咬一咬他的耳垂，像是鲑鱼轻轻咬住他流血的手指。

Ezio在高潮的边缘，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看他，看到一双浮现在光晕里的眼睛，Alessio于是又去吻他的眼睛。

“什么……？”他问道。

Alessio在他射出来的前一刻轻轻捏住他阴茎底部的位置，Ezio猛地抽搐了一下，差点一个激灵往他脸上来个头锤。

“操！”他在牙缝间挤出这么一句，用力弓起背脊，滚烫的胸腹贴在Alessio身上。

医生掐住他一侧的乳首，喘着气，野兽般地去咬他的脖颈，仿佛试图剥离那些青黄、粉白的痕迹，仿佛是在为此愤恨。

Alessio精准地数过了十秒才放开，这时候Ezio从喉咙里发出一声恼火的呻吟，射了出来，然后长长地叹了口气。

“妈的……医生。”他闭上眼睛平复呼吸，笑起来，胸膛里回荡着暖融融的声音。

Alessio滑出来，搂着他的腿看着自己的东西从他体内慢慢流出来，轻咳了一声，“抱歉。”

Ezio冲他翻了个白眼。“说得跟真的一样。”

隔天，衣着整齐，把自己脖子以下裹得严严实实的Ezio和驿站的人商量，让他们做了一份佛罗伦萨的家乡菜，端上来给画家做晚餐。

“好吧……我得说，一开始我就不应该坚持要跟着来。”莱昂纳多躺在床上有气无力地说道，小心翼翼地去看给他把餐具擦干净，盛出热汤，撕碎面包浸进去的刺客。

“多一个朋友在身边永远比孤身面对敌人好。”Ezio耸了耸肩，把餐盘和汤匙塞进他手里。

莱昂纳多尝了一口汤，舔了舔嘴唇。“你甜菜根放太多了。”

“闭嘴喝你的汤。”

画家只能抿着嘴笑起来，捧起汤碗把这碗甜丝丝的蔬菜汤喝了个干净。

—The End —


End file.
